País
by FatInsideHorror
Summary: Italia Romano tenía miedo de que el resto de las naciones, personas y la propia historia, olvidaran su existencia.


**N/A:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, su creador es Hidekaz Himaruya, por lo que yo solo juego un poquito con los personajes.

* * *

Hubo un momento de la historia donde Italia Romano pensó que desaparecería, pero no porque la parte sur del país italiano desapareciera del mapa. No, claro que no se refería a eso ni mucho menos.

Él temía algo peor, algo que tal vez todos los países habían pensando que podría ocurrir alguna vez. Tenía miedo de que el resto de las naciones, personas y la propia historia, olvidaran su existencia y se refirieran a su hermano menor para hablar de toda la extensión itálica, para hablar de su cultura, gastronomía e incluso economía.

Italia Veneciano ya no sería únicamente la representación del norte, sería más. Sería _Italia_.

Italia Romano se reduciría tal vez, con un poco de suerte, a un nombre humano y una vida efímera, nada relacionada con la longevidad de las naciones; finalmente sólo sería reconocido por ser Lovino Vargas, la identidad que usaba para convivir entre sus ciudadanos.

Tal vez era el año de 1980 cuando su temor finalmente superó los límites del pensamiento para ser externalizado en forma de sollozo; ambos recuerdan la época por la forma en la que Antonio llevaba el cabello ligeramente largo, rizado. Años más tarde sería el único recuerdo agradable que Lovino tendría de aquel día.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes! —gritó tratando de zafarse del suave agarre que España ejercía sobre su mano una noche que ambos habían salido a cenar. Una invitación del ibérico, claro, porque Romano jamás admitía que le gustaba estar con el moreno, mucho menos admitía esas inmensas ganas de buscar al único país que lo veía como algo más que el gruñón hermano mayor de Veneciano.

—Roma…

—¡No, España, no!

Finalmente Romano encaró al más alto zafando el agarre y desnudando sus ojos rojos, mezcla del alcohol que había en su sangre y las ganas reprimidas de llorar a mitad de la calle vacía que ambos recorrían para dirigirse hacia la casa del español.

—¡Tú no sabes lo que es preocuparse por esto! —finalmente habían comenzado a correr tímidas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas coloradas por el frío que había chocado contra su piel.

Ninguno de los dos sabía bien cómo había surgido el tema, tal vez porque España se había referido a Veneciano únicamente como Italia, y Romano ya estaba lo suficientemente alcoholizado como para dar hincapié a que su miedo tomara control de sus emociones, reaccionando de mal manera y recriminando de forma inmediata a Antonio por olvidarse de que él también formaba a Italia.

—Por favor, Lovino, dame la mano —pidió nuevamente, con la preocupación plasmada completamente sobre su rostro.

Romano le gritó nuevamente, repitiendo una y otra vez que el mayor no entendía nada, que en nada ayudaba, que no tenía derecho a tener lástima de él. Afirmaba que España no tenía ni idea lo que Romano sentía, rechazando por dolo el contacto que la mano del castaño más grande buscaba con ansias.

—¡No lo voy a entender si no hablas conmigo, Italia Romano! —finalmente España llegó a su límite, exasperado por no saber qué hacer. El menor quedó en silencio, sollozando por lo bajo y volteando a ver los ojos de su compañero con pena y una tristeza tan profunda que en segundos apaciguó el enojo que ya había crecido en el pecho del más alto.

—Tengo miedo.

—Lo sé, pero sabes que yo no permitiría jamás que los demás países tontos se olvidasen de ti— habló acercándose hasta él para envolverlo de manera cálida en un abrazo—. Y si Francia, Inglaterra o incluso Alemania comienzan a pensar que Veneciano es el único, yo me encargaré de hacerles saber que su hermano mayor es mil veces más hermoso que él; y que sus paisajes y que la pizza que hacen en Roma son lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado al mundo—beso tiernamente su nariz—, no permitiré jamás que alguien se atreva a olvidarte.

Y dicho esto último buscó sus labios para unirse en un beso que era superficial pero que transmitía todo el amor que España sentía por el mayor de los gemelos italianos.

—Eres un idiota —rió Romano cuando al separarse, los rizos del cabello de España le hicieron cosquillas sobre la mejilla—. Gracias, por todo.

España devolvió la sonrisa, acariciando la mejilla de Romano con parsimonia. Entonces habló nuevamente:

—Te amo.

—También yo —farfulló con pena y casi sin voz—. Pero corta tu cabello, por favor.


End file.
